Rebecca's daughter
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a ChuckXRebecca and FrankXIsabela fanfiction. This is from Dead rising 1 and 2 mixed together it is about how Rebecca and Isabela have their children together in a zombie outbreak, they will be some BradXJessie in this don't like it don't read. And who cares if they hate this story. But this is mostly on Rebecca's oldest daughter Rachel (Katey's step sister).


**This is a ChuckXRebecca and FrankXIsabela fanfiction. This is from Dead rising 1 and 2 mixed together it is about how Rebecca and Isabela have their children together in a zombie outbreak, they will be some BradXJessie in this don't like it don't read. And who cares if they hate this story. But this is mostly on Rebecca's oldest daughter Rachel (Katey's step sister).**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the safe area when Katey was about to get ready for bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Katey?" Rebecca asked as she showed into Katey's room pregnant herself, it was her first baby. Her swollen stomach has a baby inside of her, it was almost here.

"Can I ask you something?" Katey asked.

"Sure, anything you want to ask."

"So you're my step mother, when the baby is born the baby will have a step sister?"

"Yes, and you're my step daughter."

"What's step father, step mother, step sister or step brother mean?"

"It means like if your real mother dies. Then your father will marry another women, so like your father married me and I'm your step mother. If your father died, your mother will marry another men and he'll be your step father. And sometimes they'll marry another men or women if they get divorced, if your step mother like me is having a baby. Then the baby will be your step brother or sister."

"I see what you mean, ok wanna say good night to your step brother or sister?"

"Sure Rebecca." Katey said as she rested her hand on Rebecca's stomach and felt the new life inside of her "I feel him or her, it's moving."

Then Rebecca felt blood rushing out of her, she screamed in pain as Chuck, Isabela and Frank came in Katey's room.

"What's wrong Rebecca?"

"I think it's time Chuck."

"Ok then Rebecca, let's get you into the other room 5 doors down." Isabela said as she, Frank and Chuck helped Rebecca into the room witch is 5 door down from Katey's room.

* * *

3 in a half hours later

Chuck was in the room with Rebecca she was screaming pain with Isabela and Frank helping her with the other people sleeping and waiting for news about Rebecca's baby. Katey was waiting outside the room waiting for her dad or someone to come out, and Chuck saw that his daughter was sleeping. Chuck then tapped her as Katey slowly woke up, and saw her dad.

"What's taking so long?" Katey sighted as Chuck came out of the room for a minute.

"Katey?" he asked "What are you doing here? you never follow us when you're alseep."

"I'm just worried about Rebecca, is she going to be ok?"

"She's fine, she's almost done. Wanna come in and see her?"

"Sure daddy, I hope Rebecca's doing fine. Katey hoped as she and Chuck went back into the room where Rebecca is.

"Here's Katey Rebecca, she wants to see you." Chucky said.

"Are you ok?"

"Just fine, I'm almost done by the way. Just one more push and it will be over, then your new step brother or sister will be here."

"I'm glad you're ok Rebecca." Katey said as Rebecca was being stroked by Isabela.

"Just push one more Rebecca, you can do it."

Then with one more push Rebecca's baby made it out into the world.

"It's a girl!" Frank replied as Chuck sighted in relief.

"We have a daughter here."

"You did it Rebecca." Isabela said as the baby girl was clean and dressed as Chuck handed his and Rebecca's daughter to Rebecca and the baby relaxed in the mother's arms.

"Is she my step sister?" Katey asked.

"Yes she is Katey, want to give her a name?"

"Rachel." Katey replied "I would like to name her Rachel."

"That's a great name, we'll now leave you three alone." Isabela said as she and Frank lefted the room to leave Rebecca, Katey and Chuck alone with the new baby.

Then Stacey came in the room and saw the new baby in Rebecca's arms.

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes it's a girl, name Rachel." Rebecca replied "Rachel, this is aunt Stacey."

"She's like her mother, and Katey's her step sister."

"Yes she is."

"Dad, will she be like Rebecca?"

"Why?"

"I would like her to grow up, to be like Rebecca." Katey said.

"I would like that too, but who cares about who does she look like. And who knows?"

End of chapter 1


End file.
